Abigail's Flight
by Mland22
Summary: What if an unaware Abigail witnessed the crash as both Delsin and Eugene escaped? What if her friends and family got attacked by Augustine, would she fight back or clam up? Options to manipulate her actions will appear in story for viewers to vote.
1. Part 1 - The Change

**Part 1 - The Change**

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

Abigail sat at home, playing splashy fish on her IPhone trying to beat her high score of 35. Her mum turned around the corner. "You still here?" She questioned holding a tea towel and dish in her hands. Abigail stood up using her left hand to sweep her fully brown hair across her young adult face. "The party isn't until later," Abigail protested, "Besides, Brent said he'd pick me up." Her mother snorted, "If he's on time, that is," she replied dashing back into the kitchen. "I'm finishing these dishes then I have to get ready!" she shouted as Abigail heard the clink of freshly cleaned dishes on the family's drying rack. Abigail put down her IPhone and reached for the TV remote to be rewarded with the news lady announcing that, "The Bio-terrorist menace is being given over to the military and away from the DUP. Augustine has announced her resentment towards the idea but has been overruled, the first two detainees leave Curden Cay Station today," Abigail shrugged. "Military has taken charge of the DUP!" Abigail called from the living room as she headed to her bedroom. "Great!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Finally, they get the idea.

Her room wasn't much, just a double bed, a desk, some books and a bed for her small Burmese cat, Mittens. Apart from her brother, Abigail loved her kitten. At times she felt as if the only one who understood her was Mittens. Brent had given it to her to reduce her dependence of drugs, which she lost just a few months ago. Brent helped her through almost anything. If only she had listened to him earlier about those substances. "Mittens?" She called. "Meow," Mittens called from under her purple silk bed and headed towards her basket. On her wall hang pictures; one was when she started at College on her Bachelor of Art. Then next one was her first friends and family as she was halfway through her first year. Her shoulder slumped, a picture of herself at her father's birthday yet you could already see rings around the eyes and worry lines appearing on her forehead. More pictures where after that, a ruined apartment she had called home, a depressed Abigail laying on the bed in this very room unconscious.

Ripping her eyes off the horrific images, she picked up Mittens. "Hey baby," she coaxed. Mittens meowed in response looking up at Abigail's fresh and glowing face. She looked down at the clothes she wore. A black yoga pants with no tears, the green jacket Brent had bought her two weeks ago with the swirly pink stripes on the front and last but no least her father's last gift to her, a vacation t-shirt with another pink design. Her dad had died in a bioterrorist incident before the DUP had arrived. Her mother had resented them ever since. A honking sound came from outside, Abigail leaned out her bedroom window to be meet with Brent in his black car. Nothing flashy but efficient.

Brent looked out of the cars window with his blue mohawk in the center of his bald head. "Hey Fetch! You coming or what?" Abigail laughed, "coming!" She called as she slipped her IPhone into her pocket and favorite gold necklace with a 'BF' charm dangling. Abigail decided that she would be called Fetch when her brother had given her that necklace. B for Brent and F for Fetch, together till the end. "Bye Mum!" Abigail called as she closed and locked the front door behind her. She strode up to the passenger door and hopped in. "So, how was today?" Brent asked imploringly looking toward Abigail with concern. "I'm fine Brent, no symptoms since Wednesday last week," she began before Brent interrupted as they turned right down the road. "No agony or withdraws?" He asked again. "I'm fine you dummy. Just drive," joked Abigail.

The party was for her twin cousins finishing high school. They booked out a hall and everything, with paper doilies and streamers. "Gah," began Abigail, "I never like doilies. They are just too girly," she looked around in mild disgust. Brent teased, "Not much of a girly girl I see," as he picked up a doily and chased her around the hall before realizing they were being watched by their cousins who snickered.

**Chapter 2: The Crash**

The party went off without a hitch; Abigail's mother arrived in a lush red shirt with black jeans. Brent laughed, the sound rippling across his ACDC shirt. Abigail smiled. The first time in weeks, she though, we are all here and smiling. The fifty or so people danced on the dance floor or helped themselves to the confectionary table. Brent stood next to Abigail, "So, what next sis?" Truth be told, she just wanted to sit there and remember this forever, everyone in her family together and laughing together. No fighting or complaining just laughter. "Sis?" Brent asked again sounding concerned but Abigail was still lost in though. "Fetch!" Brent called, "What?" She complained. Brent's demeanour changed rapidly from concern to guilty. "Sorry, I was worried about you…" began Brent but Abigail hushed him down, "It's ok." Abigail felt the tension in the air and decided, "I'm getting a drink," before walking off to the refreshments table for the summer fruit punch.

Abigail reached the table and poured herself a drink into a crystal glass with a cherry. Upon pulling out the liquid, she noticed the substance vibrating inside the bowl. Most likely the dancers, though Abigail as she helped herself to more punch as she hear a giant sound of crunching glass and metal that ripped through the sound of the band. Brent grabbed Abigail's hand, "stay here Fetch," he called pushing past the people and out of the door. "Screw that," she muttered, as she too pushed past the crowd and out of the door. The swinging door was about to close when Abigail pushed it and entered into the bright golden-lit outdoors.

The crash comprised of brunt metal, rubber and shattered glass that glowed in the inferno. Brent was at the door trying to pull out two men in military uniforms whilst unaware to him, two young men in orange jumpsuits running away. A boy in a red beanie appeared to be giving off smoke, Abigail gasped. Unaware to Brent, a small Japanese-like girl was stuck underneath a piece of metal. "Brent!" Abigail called running for the girl, "I'll get the girl!"

"Help Me," she screamed. Adrenaline coursing through her body she lifted the metal with incredible human strength. The girl pulled her legs free of the debris and began to run. Abigail grabbed her hand before she could get away, "Your injured, you must rest!" pulling her down to the ground. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She raised her hand, swirling her hands and a ball of paper appeared in her hands the size of a tennis ball before making a throwing motion with her hands. In all of two seconds she accomplished the maneuvre and lobbed it at her head. Abigail fell over as unconsciousness covered her body and soul.

_Abigail ran down the corridors of her unfinished university campus. Faces glaring at her, 'Freak," some called, "Junkie," said others Abigail just ran down the corridors. A man approached her, "Miss Walker, you seemed to be disorientated in class care to explain?" the whole scene blurred into a scene at her house. Her mother and father sat on a couch, "She promised us she would help you, dear." "No mum! You can't do this," Brent's voice echoing through the walls of her mind._

**Chapter 3: Necrotic Neon**

Abigail woke up, fire around her. The car had exploded less than six meters away yet she had remained untouched. The difference was that her yoga pants now had holes all across them. Pulling herself off the floor she doubled over, her head spinning. Breathing deeply she attempted to move away only for her body to dissolve into a flurry of a magenta kaleidoscope and move with astounding speed down the road headed for a car. She panicked worried about crashing by instinct she jumped flying up into the air to the height no human should naturally achieve before slamming into the ground. The condensed back into skin and blood. She stood for a moment before violently regurgitating on the road. "Fetch!" Brent called from a further distance down the road, "Help!" Abigail locked onto the direction of her brother voice. "Brent! I'm coming!" She screaming, running except she wasn't running she flew with astounding speed leaving a streak of blazing light streaking behind her. Trees and car littered the road, challenging her to dodge instead she weaved around them or leap over in a blaze of hot pink.

About five meters down the road she saw Brent with his foot stuck underneath a small red four-wheel drive. Upon seeing Abigail glowing like the sun, he panicked thinking it was a bioterrorist. "Stay away," he screamed. Stopping in her tracks, the neon dissolved revealing Abigail's form. "Fetch," Brent asked looking shocked as Abigail doubled over trying to stop herself from vomiting. "I'm fine you dummy, let me help you," before she choked down the upcoming vomit. Pushing the car with all her strength seemed futile. "If only..." Abigail looked at her hands before turning to look at the neon streak behind her. She held her hands against the car and this time imagined the car flying backwards and into the tree line beside the forest. Her hand began to glow deadly bright, the energy built up becoming brighter and hotter until it unleashed itself, lifting the car off the ground and flinging into the air in what appeared to be a bubble…

Brent massaged his foot and the bubble suddenly popped and was demolished some more by crashing into the trees. "Fetch?" Brent asked slightly terrified, "When could you do this?" Abigail turned to Brent, terrified written all over her face. "Ever since this girl knocked my out with some paper." Brent grabbed Abigail's hands to hold her steady as her knees began to shake, "Oh God, I'm one of them!" Abigail's sobs rang down the barren road. Brent pulled her head up to be aligned with his. "You aren't a killer, Fetch." Brent eyes where filled with a sort of gravity that soothed Abigail's nerves. "We'll figure this out. First don't use your powers okay?" Fetch being too shaken to look up, only nodded.

She and Brent walked down the road back to the hall, only to find it in chaos. Her entire family stood around the main entrance. "Did you see that girl?" One of her cousins said only before she heard another, "Flew like a paper airplane, she did!" Abigail gasped, "It's her!" Brent looked at her, "If the DUP know you're a bioterrorist they incarcerate you." Suddenly, a giant POW was heard from inside, followed by someone shouting, "Where is Mrs. Walker?" Abigail felt fear; her mother was in there with a bioterrorist. She ignored her brother. She ran and began to glow pushing past her friends and leap over the wall of people and landed at the door upon which she body slammed knocking them of their hinges. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Abigail screamed.

_Her mother and father sat on a couch, "She promised us she would help you, dear" with her brother screaming, "No mum, you can't do this," Brent's voice echoing through the walls of her mind. "The drug rehabilitation center will help her Brent!" Their father shouted. The phone rang, the group passed in silence till it reached the voice message. "Hi, this is the Walker family," began her mother's cheery voice, "leave a message." The next voice sounded stern and cold, "This is Mr Longrow, Head of Seattle University, your daughter's admission to our campus has been cancelled to her addiction. She will also be no longer accepted" Abigail was again pulled from the scene to be met instead to a room smelling of laundry material. A man stood behind a table holding a bag with white crystals, "How much you willin' to pay, girl?" he asked in a punk voice._

**Chapter 4: Paper VS Neon**

Abigail looked around desperately, running around the hall that had served as a play of enjoyment. Desks were scattered everywhere and the paper doilies were all gone as if they had vanished into thin air. Another step into the room and Abigail was knocked over by a flash of white. Materializing from a spray of paper doilies appeared the girl from before, except she looked erratic or desperate… Instead of attacking her she asked, "Are you a conduit too?" Abigail leapt to her feet. "What does that even mean and what did you do to me?" The Japanese girl looked over her shoulder, "Look, you are conduit now, like it or not… you'll just have to live with it," with that final remark the girl dashed towards the back door and disappeared in a shower of doilies.

Abigail dashed towards the other side of the hall and screamed, "MUM!?" Her hand burned with florescent pink light, illuminating the entire hall. Then she heard it, a slight muffled voice perhaps? Abigail turned to the supply closet to find it covered in compressed paper. "Hold on, mum," Abigail shouted, as if by instinct she lifted her right hand and with a pull back and push motion a hot pink laser condensed in her right hand forming a ball like shape before blasting out with the force of a charging rhino. It collided with the door and disintegrated the molecules of the door into a fine mist before dissolving in a flash of pink. Inside she saw her mother bound by a paper gag, hand and leg cuffs. "Mum?" Abigail began before attempting to rip off the cuffs with her bare hands but as she approached her mother she eyes changed. No longer were they the warm and kind eyes that Abigail had loved and sought refugee in as a child they were cold and scared, terrified of what stood in front of her as if she couldn't see her daughter only a monster. "I'm sorry," pleaded Abigail, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Let me help you," she pleaded trying to grab the cuffs but her mother fought back in her restraints. Knowing that she wouldn't listen because she now was, she ran to the doors that she had entered to face her family and friends, "HELP! MY MOTHER'S IN TROUBLE!"

No one moved. Everyone instead took a step back. Abigail looked down at her hands that pulsed with pink light. Willing them to turn off, the light faded into a faint glow before evaporating into the background. "I'm not going to hurt you guys. You're my family. Please, my mother is tied up and she won't let me help!" Still no one moved until she saw someone pushing through the crowd. "Brent!" Abigail sobbed in relief as he pushed past the cousins and hugged Abigail's scared form. He let go and held her shoulders, "where is mum?" Abigail refused to talk instead pulled Brent into the hall. Upon seeing Brent, Abigail's mother relaxed enough for them to remove the paper. Abigail hugged her mother but felt nothing. No warmness, nothing. Abigail let go and looked at her mother. Her eyes were still swimming with the same sense of horror. Torn by this, Abigail ran from the hall, headed towards a place she had always felt comfortable. Home.

If the neighbours were to look out of their windows they would have see a streak of pinky-purple stream down the road and fly through the Walker's top bedroom window. Thankful the weather was calm and mostly everyone was out or taking an afternoon nap. Abigail lied on her bed, Mittens pawed at her feet wanting a hug but Abigail was too lost in her sadness to care what was happening. She hugged her pillow as if afraid it would leave her. The sound of gravel on the pavement outside her house woke her from her depression like trance. Abigail feared the worst; the DUP had arrived to get her. He ripped open her cupboard to get her backpack, while there she also grabbed a spare change of clothes. Just as she reached for her IPhone and wallet, she heard a man over a megaphone shout, "Abigail Walker! We know you are in there! This is the DUP!" "Sh*t!" Abigail swore as she flung her bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Surrender yourself and come out with you hands up!" His voice sounded full of confidence and knowledge but Abigail knew better than to give in to their demands. She pulled her bottle of water out of the fridge and grabbed a packet of crisps and a bar of top deck Cadbury chocolate and shoved them in the bag. "Come out or we WILL use force." The man demanded. Abigail looked out the front window but they had it surrounded. She ran to the back door and pressed her ear to the lock, "You better be alright Fetch, I'm coming…" said a familiar male voice along with the jangle of keys. Abigail looked at back door as asked "Brent?" "Fetch? Thank god! The DUP had cornered off the hall and is interrogating people." "So?" Abigail asked, not realizing Brent sounded scared. "Fetch, the leader… She… She…" Brent voice faltered. "What, for gods sake Brent?" Brent took a raspy breath before replying. "She stuck concrete daggers in our friends." Abigail was filled with rage, she may dislike her family but no one hurt them. "Fetch, lets just leave, please… we'll figure something out…" Abigail turned to face the front door, they were just out there, a little fight and then leave…

**CHOICES:**

**[0%] Fight the DUP – Evil Karama **

Enact vengeance upon the people who have injured your friends and family. Your first step to becoming infamous.

**[100%] Flee the DUP – Good Karama**

Leave this hotspot and figure out a plan to help the people you care about. Your first step to becoming a hero.

**Chapter 5: Fetch Takes Flight**

Abigail tore her eyes off the front door. She knew Brent was right, if they were to help, they had to not be incarcerated. Abigail unlocked the backdoor and walked out her house to meet Brent standing next to his car in the backyear. "Come on," semi-shouted semi-whispered Brent as he jumped into the driver's seat while Abigail leaped further than she could normally and landed squarely in the passenger seat, thanks to the car having no roof. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from within the house. They have begun to enter. "Drive!" Abigail screamed but Brent was far ahead of the he drove through the wooden picket fence and drove recklessly down the road with two of the DUP's APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) right behind them.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Abigail panicked, "they're gaining on us!" The images of the tank-like vehicles were getting closer and clearer in the reflective surface. "Faster!" Abigail screamed, breathing drastically. "It won't go any faster! It's a retail car, not a military tank!" Brent argued, his face beaded with sweat. Abigail reached underneath the seat. If it were her maybe she could… "LOOK OUT!" Brent screamed as Abigail lurched forward hitting her head against the glove box. "Owww…" "Their ramming us Fetch!" Brent began swerving attempting to intimidate them but Fetch knew that would stop them for long. Suddenly Abigail had a brainwave. What had that girl done before? She'd swirled her hands and made a giant paper-like projectile, what if she could do that? "No matter what happens to me, stay down and keep driving…" "Fetch what are you doing?" Ignoring her brother's inquiries, she stood up in the fast moving car and turned to face their pursuers.

Immediately, the top opened on both tanks propping up two men. One was holding a pistol, the other, a megaphone. "Abigail Walker! Get out of the car and surrender to the DUP!" "NEVER!" Abigail screamed, twirling her hands like the girl before her and she was meet with a glowing molten pink inferno between her fingertips just waiting to be released. She hated these people who now wanted her dead, she hated her mother's reaction and mostly she was terrified. She channeled these powerful emotions into the center of the inferno and it blazed warmer and brighter than before. "ALSO MY NAME'S FETCH!" She yelled as she released it with a push like action.

Abigail had expected an explosion or at least a projectile instead she got a freakin' laser beam! It tore through the APC's defensive plating and ripped open their wheels rendering them useless. Brent and Fetch drove off down the road. Fetch sat down and looked at her hair in the mirror. Next chance I get she though, I'm getting pink highlights! "Where to now?" Brent asked imploringly at her. Fetch laughed, "Simple dummy," she punched him in the arm. "What?" Brent asked wanting to hear her resolution and also out of pain, she was somehow stronger than before. "Got to say goodbye to my family haven't I?" Abigail asked. "I mean, the DUP aren't exactly going to let me go, are they?" Brent nodded in understanding. "Okay, lets go…" With Brent did a U-turn and headed back down the road they had came, unaware of what was would happen before they arrived.

**5 minutes after Abigail had left the hall**

People frantically attempted to clear the place up. No one had imagined that Mrs. Walker's daughter would have been a bioterrorist but now she was. Mrs. Walker claimed that she only had developed the powers today and they believed her. Unlike others this family only argued once a year and that was over card games at Christmas. Suddenly a steam of paper flew behind a flurry of paper doves that stopped on top of the hall and condensed into what appeared to be a Japanese school girl in a bunny mask. People gasped and stared in awe. Suddenly, its legs were covered in concrete that had risen from nowhere. The girl struggled but couldn't move.

"I'll take it from here," called a strong female voice from across the car park. Standing from its origin was a tall red-haired woman with concrete around her arms. "I am Brooke Augustine, head of the Department of Unified Protection, and I'll get that bioterrorist for you." With that remark she swung her hands and created a ramp for herself to the roof. "Celia, I'm so disappointed in you…" she whispered into her ear before surrounding her in concrete. She only hear the words "another…" before being isolated in the concrete shell. Augustine's nostrils flared. She turned to the audience now staring at her, "Who is the other?"

**Chapter 6: Seattle or Bust!**

Driving down the now deserted road, Fetch kicked back. She enjoyed the name Fetch now instead of it being her childish name. Brent however was driving very cautiously, continuously looking over shoulder, worry written all over his face. Fetch stretched in the backseat yawning. They had been drving for about ten minutes for all she knew, nervous energy was flowing through her system. What would she tell her family? Sorry, have to run for the rest of my life but don't worry! They had every reason to worry… Fetch took in a deep breath to calm her aggravated nerves. "We're almost there Fetch," began Brent as he turned off the main road and drove towards the hall.

Fetch felt scared as if someone had dropped you in deep water and locked your arms and legs together. Fetch couldn't resurface from this situation. The drugs seemed so minute. Maybe it was the cold crisp air that brushed her face as they drove towards the building that had housed her captive mother or maybe it was a sense of fearful foreboding churning in her stomach. At any rate, Fetch took in more deep breaths of oxygen that flooded her lungs, soothing her heart that kicked with the strength of twenty new Ferraris. The turned into the parking lot outside the hall and Fetch's breathing stopped. Her family and friends sat on the ground holding injuries with concrete fusing their skin apart or out of limbs. Fetch resisted the urge to regurgitate. She had already done it once today but she was determined not to do it again. Fetch's eyes teared up; her family had been in the firing line.

"It isn't you fault Abigail," her mother reassured her as the ambulance pulled up to get the injured. Fetch stared at her mother, her eyes trailing over the three prodding concrete spikes in her left shoulder. "I'll fix this mum, promise." Her mother laughed, a nice cheery laugh that echoed off the concrete road. "I hope so sweetie but I'll have to go with the ambulance until then." Fetch closed her eyes as the paramedic took her mother away…

Brent waited for her at the car. "Where to sis?" Fetch looked at him, "I can't take you with me Brent, I'm a convicted criminal." Brent smiled, "and you didn't pass your driving test." Fetch hoped her eyes looked cold as she said, "you can't come with me." Instead of being scared, like Fetch had hoped, Brent smiled even more. "That the sister I know, come on, I have an idea…" Brent stepped into the driving seat and opened a map from under his seat. "Seattle was put under lockdown just three hours ago," Brent looked up from the map into Fetch's face, "The bioterrorist's must be there and because of them…" "Agustine will follow…" Fetch concluded. Realizing the fact it could be dangerous fetch looked again at her brother, she couldn't drag him into this, could she?

**Chapter 7: A not-so subtle entrance…**

Fetch lay down in the backseat of the car, her eyes closed, drifting within consciousness. Spirals of pink and purple swirled in the void of her sight. Feeling nausea Fetch pulled herself into a sitting position and stretched her arms to relieve them of the stiff-like feeling that encompassed her joints. Opening her mouth wide, Fetch yawned loudly that was lost to the wind that pushed past the car. Fetch forced her eyes open to see where they were; they were approaching the underpass before the bridge that lead to Seattle. Probably hearing her yawn, Brent looked over his shoulder to see Fetch, unnerving her as he took his eyes off the road. "Hey sis. You ready? We're nearly there." Fetch looked at Brent with a new confident face that wouldn't have been there three hours ago. "Man, I was born ready!" Fetch exclaimed before her stomach growled. "Sounds like someone is hungry," Brent teased. "Hey, I would be surprised if I got super metabolism now or someone…" Fetch reached into her bag to find the bar of chocolate but instead she found it missing. "Where is it?" she questioned to Brent who, in response, held up half a bar of chocolate. "Next time, buy one with nuts, I ain't a fan of white chocolate." Fetch smiled, "You asshole," before promptly taking the chocolate, breaking off a piece and popping it in her mouth. The sweetness invigorated her bland taste buds that sparkled to life with the tang that resonated within the creamy treat.

Suddenly, the car started spluttering, almost as if the engine was coughing and wheezing. Shocked, Fetch panicked. "Abandon Ship!" "No!" Brent screamed in protest holding out one hand for hers. Grasping his hand Fetch leapt into the passenger seat. "What then?" Fetch asked as they began their trip through the underpass. "We're running on fumes. Hopefully we can get across this bridge before the car di…" Suddenly a pleasant female reverberated through the underpass. "The decommissioning of this bridge, under the orders of the DUP, begins in five minutes. We apologies for the inconvenience." Fetch looked in horror at Brent. "Can they really sink a bridge?" "Well," began Brent. "They do have Marshall law here. Can't see why not."

Fetch sat alert in her seat worried about the event that could possible unfold. Suddenly the car just stopped, Brent swore in desperation. "Come on, we'll have to run," Fetch began and ran (normally) down the street with Brent in hot pursuit behind her. Reaching the exit, they found a truck, abandoned by the looks with the keys in the ignition. Brent jumped in and grabbed the keys. "Fetch get in before the DUP sink the bridge," he called from inside. But Fetch wasn't listen she was instead watching what appeared to be a neon pink toy helicopter. By instinct she raised her arms and shot the drone with a blot of fluorescent pink. It crashed to the pavement of the suspended bridge that connected Seattle to the opposite bank.

"Fetch?" Brent asked imploringly from inside the truck. Fetch could see the neon flowing from the drone and leaking into the air. Reaching towards it, it began to coil around her hand and surge into her body. Invigorating what seemed to be another sense in Fetch's body. She smiled as the warm feeling washed over her, her body feeling better than any of her drug induced states.

Brent ignited the engine and it roared to life. "Fetch, come on!" He screamed as the truck began accelerating down the road, out of the underpass and onto the bridge. Fetch ran after him, light speed sprinting her forward at incredible speeds. With a swift leap, she flew through the air and landed on the roof of the truck. Their truck raced down the abandoned road, pushing past abandoned cars and other safety cones at full speed. Suddenly the bridge shook, Brent slowed the car down to a stop and pushed his head out the left hand window, listening to the noise. Fetch looked behind them and her eyes widened and her breathing increased tenfold. Giant concrete spires were ripping up the bridge and from the looks; they were approaching them with alarming speed. "Drive!" Fetch screamed and almost lost her balance and Brent burnt rubber with his quick acceleration from 0 to 90 km per hour.

The pillars grew from the river like a stalk of a plant growing except these were plants no one would ever want. Sharp spikes erupted from the edges its surface, threatening to impale the unwary as Brent and Fetch flew down the road. Fetch looked ahead to see how far away from safety. Only about five meters Fetch though, Come on Brent! Don't fail me now! Instead a spike shook the road. Probably shrapnel hit one of the tires as the car skidded to a halt. Brent realising what was happening jumped out and ran down the road. Fetch leapt off and grabbed Brent's hand. "Together?" Fetch asked as she ran down the road holding her anchor to her mortal coil. "Together." Assured Brent as they leapt towards the edge of the bridge as the ground beneath them shook threatening to give way.

**Chapter 8: Fleeing the DUP's and a new hairstyle**

Fetch hung from the edge of the road, one arm holding her up. "Hey, Fetch?" Brent called from beneath her, held up by her other arm. "Yeah?" Fetch asked attempting to lift her brother up to safety whilst enormous chunks of cement fell into the waters separating Seattle and the mainland. Brent grabbed the edge of the wall and began hoisting himself up as Fetch began doing the same. "You're a life saver," gasped Brent as he clutched his stomach with both his feet on solid ground. Already on her feet, Fetch looked over the edge and was meet with a sheer 5-meter drop into water, which would have been fine if not for the concrete spires that tore from the ocean bed. Brent pulled Fetch from the edge and together they walked down the road, headed for the city.

The barricade only made their day worst. The yellow and black structure blocked the entrances into the lower city and all around them DUP guards protected this entrance with AK-47s. Brent grabbed Fetch's shoulders. He looked into her eyes, "We don't have to do this unless you want to. We can leave if you wish…" "No," Fetch replied firmly with unwavering courage that was determination in her eyes. "Let's split up, that way when the scanner goes off…" "If the scanner goes off Fetch." Interrupted Brent, "you've got to be optimistic." Fetch grinned, "Fine, if the scanner goes off, they won't suspect we are together." Brent kissed her forehead. "Good luck," he claimed before dashing for the right hand lane.

Brent passed through will little to no difficulty. Fetch on the other hand was a special case as a result the scanner blared loud and fast alerting every DUP agent in a one-kilometer radius. "Sh*t," swore Fetch and began running away from scene at the speed of neon. "Bioterrorist STOP!" but the voices were insignificant. Running directly at a building, the same impulse that she had gotten from the neon helicopter came over her. She ran headlong into the wall. Fetch saw the wall approaching and her personal instincts screamed, "Run away!" but all her new instincts took over as she flipped over and ran up the wall vertically. At the top she solidified again into bone and flesh. Fetch looked down over the edge of a twenty-three story tall building. "How you like that?" she asked as she tormented from the roof of the elevated platform.

Immediately her phone rang. Picking it up, Brent's face appeared on the screen, "What next, laser bolt?" Fetch wasn't completely sure but she knew one thing she wanted to do before they did anything… If anyone was looking at the small barbershop on the corner of two street nearby the broken entrance they would have noticed a girl entering the shop and asking about hair dye. Fetch left two hours later with neon pink colored hair that was styled with that 'woke up in the morning' look. Fetch looked at her phone Brent had given her two options but unknown to Brent, Fetch wanted to resolve some of her own conflicts.

**OPTIONS:**

**(0%) [Brent's Options #1] Look for the Survivors**

Attempt to find the survivors of the crash that caused this situation

**(0%) [Brent's Options #2] Who is Bunny Girl?**

Attempt to find out Celia's purpose

**(100%) [Abigail's Path] Gain Access to Seattle University**

Resolve the conflict of your backstory. Go to the University where it had all started…


	2. Chapter 9 - Tertiary Education

**Chapter 9: Tertiary Education**

Instead of returning his message, she looked off into the distance; Seattle University stood in all its power and might with a good ten hundred meters separating Fetch and the building. Starting at a gentle jog, Fetch moved through the city passing groups of DUP that overlooked her. Maybe they though she would be hiding and not running in public. Maybe they didn't care because she wasn't one of the three who escaped.

Taking another detour between buildings to avoid DUP barricades, she arrived at the main gates of the University. Inside hundreds of students were holding textbooks or equipment as they moved around classes. Quickly looking over her shoulder for DUP, she opened the gates and walked in and dissolved into the crowd. For the second time in her life Fetch felt the glares of the students on her back and face. Breathing heavily as the images and senses were overloading, Fetch sought out her refugee from her previous life. She walked towards the 2nd largest building on Campus, the Creative and Expressive Arts Building. CEA Building looked like a modern building with the features messed up. The roof slanted on a dangerous angle and the windows were much too large for the walls.

Walking inside, the foyer was a buzz of activity. Fresh coffee, paint and baked bread wafted through the air. Looking around she spied the main desk where a composed woman sat behind a monitor. Approaching the woman Fetch calmed her aggravated nerves. "Hello!" Fetch spoke cheerfully only for the woman to glare up at her, clearly annoyed. "What can I help you with?" asked the lady in a crisp yet cold tone. "I'm looking for a girl called Melissa Kurtz, she's partaking in a Bachelor of Modern Arts…" The lady held up her hand cutting Fetch short mid sentence. "How are you related?" Fetch was appalled, "Since when did that matter?" The lady again stared at her coldly. "Since DUP declared martial law. Now either answer the question or I'll call security." Panicking Fetch replied quickly, "We're friends." The woman typed some information into her computer and Fetch waited patiently. The lady stood up revealing a work-like shirt and dress. "Follow me, she's partaking in a choir rehearsal."

The lady walked her down the labyrinth that made up the CEA building. Arriving at a pair of double doors, Fetch heard what appeared to be drums, keyboard and vocals. The woman pulled the doors open and entered an auditorium with Fetch in close pursuit. Inside were six university students, two males and the rest female. The ethnicity of the group was diverse. Fetch however realised that they were singing acapella style (No instruments, just voices). They appeared to be preforming a classical piece called 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'. The two boys were making the rhythm section with bass and beat boxing whilst the girls were comprised of keyboard harmonies inter-layered. Suddenly one girl stopped singing. Her hair was ebony black and eyes of rich brown like chocolate recently melted. "Ab… Abigail?" she stammered. "Mel!" Both girls rushed towards each other for a hug. Afterwards Fetch realised that the woman who had escorted her here had walked away with out a word.

The girl excused herself and walked out with a sketchbook over in her bag at her side. They walked down the corridor towards the in building café. "So you came back…" Melissa looked grateful. Fetch smiled back at her, "I hope you didn't miss me too much. I was in a horrible state." Mel smiled back at her with teeth of pure white. "I'll be buying coffee I guess?" she asked. Fetch laughed, "Guess some things never change, right?" The girls sat in the back corner of the café, sipping their drinks. "How long?" Mel asked. Fetch sighed but she knew this question would have been inevitable, "I only broke free about four months ago." Mel looked shocked, that smile ripped clean off her face. "My god…" They stood there in silence as the owner cleaned glasses behind the counter. Mel looked at Fetch with fear evident in her eyes "I'm not here for to get drugs Mel." Fetch assured her. A look of relief washed over Mel's face then curiosity. "Then why are you here?" Fetch finished her coffee before standing up. "I promised no one would stuffer like I had." Mel looked at her, "Just tell the Authorities, they'll find them and arrest them…" Abigail looked at her with worry, "don't you remember what I did when I was in a fit?" Mel stood up too and faced her, "Of course I do! You're a just one person. What can you do?" Fetch looked at her hands and smiled…

_Competition time:_

_Guess what happens in the next chapter. The person with the closest answer wins both a suggestion to what happens later on in the story but also suggest a mini fanfic for me to write. ENJOY!_


	3. Chapter 10 - A Drugged Choice

**Chapter 10: A Drugged Choice**

They arrived together at the abandoned laundry store near the residential district at the brink of midnight. Fetch balled her fist as the memories attempted to resurface and cloud the judgment of her actions. The grey stoned building loomed over her self-esteem, threatening to crush what little of her former self had recovered. Mel looked at the building fearfully, for bright lights could be seen inside the dark hovel illuminating the near darkness around them.

"Abigail," Mel pleaded. "You don't have to do this. Just leave now with me…" Fetch turned to her friend. "Mel?" Her friend turned to face her, "Yes?" "You better leave before anything happens?" Mel turned to face her and laughed, "What do you mean?" Fetch looked concerned to tell the scenario. "Trust me, please just leave…" Mel stood by her friend. "No. I'll stay here with you…" Fetch attempted to again to stop her but to no avail. "Fine," Fetch complained, "just lookout okay?" Mel nodded. Together they stood either side of the main door like a mission impossible movie.

BANG! Fetch kicked the door off its hinges and ran into the main laundry room. Fetch looked behind a makeshift counter to see the same man from three years ago. The man faked clutching his heart. "Oh my goodness doll, you scared me." His thick accent made it seem like he spoke for ten years without stopping. "I though the police were here and…" Fetch slammed both her fists on his table. "I don't like you one bit Jacob!" Fetch hissed through clenched teeth. He laughed in her face, "No one likes me doll, only me produce." With that he pulled from under the counter a bag of white crystals that shone in the light of bulbs above.

Fetch head began to swoon. Her consciousness swam between the lines. Mel ran to grab her. Fetch began breathing heavily. The man behind the counter laughed. "Guess you can't handle it. It stops if you take some girl…" He smiled evilly. "Twenty dollars, that's all for one serve." Fetch's hand instinctively went for her wallet. _NO_, she told herself. _Get up and fight._ The men still stood there, smile still on his lips. "It's okay to give up." Mel stood up, her eyes a burn of furious rage. "Let her make her own choices." The man's smile turned ice cold. "Shut up, B*tch. No one asked ever for your opinion."

Fetch struggled to her feet. "No one…" She breathed in sharply. "Threatens…" She clenched her fist. "Or Hurts…" The man eyes turned from cold to terrified as he noticed her hand radiate pink light. "My friends." Fetch leapt forward, extending her fist. The man's eyes reeled back into his head, his table overturned. Fetch screamed as a vortex of pinky-black light materialized in front of her. Mel ran headed for the door. Fetch turned to look and realized that she was aiming for the door handle. Why? Fetch had no idea until she realized she was moving sluggishly. She was being sucked into the black hole.

She was about to run to her before a groan was heard behind her. The man on the other side of the room was getting up and moving towards a trapdoor in the floor. Did the school even have an underground network? With her luck, Fetch didn't want to think… _What to do?_ Fetch though. Time seemed to slow down. She turned to see Mel's feet leave the ground and start sinking towards the vortex. _Save my one and only friends__…_ She turned to look as the man sank down the trap door. _Or stop my nightmares forever?_

**KARMA CHOICE**

**Good Karma**

Save your friend and let the criminal get away. On the downside he may alert the public to your presence.

**Evil Karma**

Ensure the criminal pays for what he did to you. Risk your friend's life but break away from the nightmares.

**Sorry for being a while. I was on a mini-vacation in Canberra. If you are reading this that means you are faithful to this series and I thank you for you choice of this fanfic. See in the next chapter... BYE!**


	4. Chapter 11 - A Red Beanied Boy & Un

**Chapter 11: A Red Beanied Boy & Unfulfilled Deal**

Fetch ran forward, holding her hands, hands flashing with that signature pink. Entering light speed, Fetch ran forward lifted her friend off her feet and bolted (literally) towards the door of the laundry room. Flying through the doors which peeled off under her pink force, Fetch abruptly came to a stop. Her friend suddenly flew out of hands. "NO!" screamed Fetch as her friend flew through the air. Reaching forward her hands again began to glow. A bubble sprung from her hands encasing her friend in an energy cocoon and safely lowering her to the floor. Walking to her friend she realized she was unconscious. "Damn speed," commented Fetch. _Brrrrr_! rang Fetch's phone. Reaching into her pocket, Fetch pulled the phone to her head. "Brent!" "Yes, it's me. Have you finished getting your nails painted yet?" Realizing she still hadn't told Brent what she had done she bickered with him amount girl habits and how she was a girl. "Anyway, what are you going to do now?" Looking back into the near empty room and seeing the trapdoor, Fetch gave up. "What do you want to do?" "Well apparently the news says the DUP are on their way to the local College. Apparently a conduit was located there." "Shit…" swore Fetch. "What you mean… Ohh, you went there didn't you?" "Running towards the outer wall perimeter, Fetch vaulted over and straight onto the top of a bus stop shelter.

"Brent…" Pink neon streak. "I'll meet you…" Another neon streak. "At the Owl Café off south." "Fin…" Neon Streak. "…n 5 minutes." The call hung up. Jumping off the roof of the building. Fetch landed squarely in the center of an alley. "Hey," Fetch turned on the spot. Standing in the hallway was a boy in his mid 20's, wearing a bright red beanie. "I saw your work at the College. Nice work." "Stay back… Please…" Fetch pleaded. "No sweat. I'm a conduit too." To prove his point, he held up his right hand, clenched into a fist. Immediately smoke coiled off his hand. "Look, I don't want any trouble," began Fetch. "I just want to meet my brother and then…" The boy held up his hand. "Sure. Go see him. Meet in about half an hour?" Fetch realized he was crying. "Is everything okay?" The boy wiped his eyes. "Nah the sun's in my eyes. Meet back here. Well discuss important information." He held out his hand to shake but Fetch just walked away.

Inside the café, Brent was sipping on a large coffee. Fetch walked inside and hugged her brother. "Hey… what's wrong?" "I couldn't stop them," sobbed Fetch into Brent's shirt. "It's okay. My friend's brother works in the police force. He's helping me with information." Holding up the same picture as the boy Fetch had met just before arriving. She gasped, as Brent was about to open his mouth. "What is it?" Brent asked. Controlling her nerves, "I just realized that," she struggled with an excuse, "you didn't buy me a coffee or at lest a caramel bun." (Author's Note: The shop that sold these in England was amazing) Brent sarcastically pouted and got up to get a coffee. Fetch picked up the picture of the boy. Another two were underneath it showing a young Asian teenager and a young nerdy gamer in a hoodie. "Delsin…" muttered Fetch almost as if in a trance. "Eugene… Celia…" The names all rolled off her tongue and stuck in her memory. Brent arrived back with her coffee and told her of their backstories. At the end Brent looked at her imploringly. "What?" Fetch asked. "You always make your own mind… So choose." Brent replied. "Or you could also stay with me for a while. I need to check on an old employer." Fetch looked confused, "Who?" Brent rolled his eyes. "Shane. That death-risky employer who risked my life for profit, he still owes me money and that's what we need right now."

NON-KARMA CHOICE

**#1 – Meet up with Delsin**

What does Delsin want with you? Is there any coincidence?

**#2 – Where is Eugene?**

The gamer is probably somewhere in the lantern district by latest reports.

**#3 – Stay with Brent**

Lord knows what would happen to Brent.

_Unfortunately, my co-writer for my other project has gone on holiday. So, fortunately, you get this chapter. As usual comment your option of choice._


End file.
